


Лабиринт

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: По закону подлости идти приходится туда, куда хочется меньше всего.Посвящение: Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!Примечания автора: AU по миру ПанкеевойНаписано на WTF Kombat 2018





	1. Немного пояснений о мире

Шархи — раса магов из мира Бета, определяется наличием фактора Шермана в крови, в то время как наличие эльфийской крови определяется фактором Аэллана. Шархи — маги-универсалы, способные к телекинезу предметов весом в несколько тонн, предсказанию будущего, некромантии, целительству, ментальной магии, такой как блокировка памяти и изменение воспоминаний.

Большая часть магия шархи связана с магической субреальностью, называемой Лабиринтом. У Лабиринта нет единой формы, из стабильных мест в нем есть только выход — из Лабиринта в реальность и тоннель — из Лабиринта в смерть. В Лабиринт попадают все люди и эльфы (эльфы в виде цыплят) — спящие, находящиеся в коме или обмороке, в измененных состояниях сознания — но только посвященные шархи могут там действовать осознанно — посещать чужие сны и изменять воспоминания. В Лабиринте можно застрять, что часто происходит с молодыми эльфами. Обычные, классические маги в Лабиринте теряют силу.

Класс — это совокупность черт характера и изначальной предрасположенности к определённой сфере деятельности. Всего классов шесть: воин, вор, маг, мистик, бард и алхимик. У каждого класса есть свой атрибут, видимый только магам (в том числе неклассическим, например, шархи) и нимфам. Алхимик — Луч, Бард — Огонь, Воин — Ярость, Вор — Тень, Мистик — Вера, Маг — Сила. 

Немного пояснений о лексиконе:

Ломовик — хакер мира Альфы (нашего мира будущего)

Колючка — защитная программа, способная убить человека

Занорики — чужие базы данных или тайники в сети

Сокет — специальный имплант в голове для прямого подключения к сети, используется в большинстве своём ломовиками (рядовые граждане пользуются шлемом и перчаткой для выхода и манипуляций) ввиду своей стоимости.


	2. Лабиринт

Сегодня Лабиринт издевается над шархи сильнее, чем обычно. Три из пяти досок раздроблены в каждой секции, а Бека на одной стороне подвесного моста с тоской глядит туда, где по другую сторону лучистое солнышко, домики и увитый зеленью палисадник.

— Да что же это такое, — качает головой Отабек и вздыхает, тоскливо глядя туда, куда тянет чувство направления, призывая выбраться из этого проклятого места. 

Внутренний компас никогда не врёт, всегда точно указывая путь внутри Лабиринта. Он точно знает, что за этой плетёной дверью палисадника скрывается череда ступеней в мир снов, а оттуда — и в реальный мир из Лабиринта. Но чёртова битая лестница выглядит настолько ненадёжной, что Бека уже готов развернуться и поискать обходной путь, как вдруг до него доносится неясный звук, похожий на полузадушенный, полный отчаянья крик.

Уверенности в том, что ему не показалось, и порыв ветра не принёс птичий клёкот, нет, поэтому Отабек замирает, прислушиваясь очень внимательно. Леденящий душу звук повторяется, и шархи уверен, что истерия в голосе ему не почудилась. Крик доносится снизу, и Бека тщательно осматривает эту проклятую лестницу, припадая к земле. Он заглядывает в одну из многочисленных щелей в досках, заменяющих ступени, и примечает тонкие запястья с длинными пальцами, крепко цепляющимися за доску практически на другом конце моста.

— Эй, ты там, держись! — громкий голос рассекает разделяющее их пространство, пока Отабек стаскивает с себя ботинки, не доверяя ощущениям через толстую подошву армейской обуви.

— ...Ять! — доносится с той стороны, и шархи качает головой, осторожно ступая на самую первую доску.

Та опасно хрустит, но он ощущает её хорошо, все чувства работают на приём, а его дар на всю катушку. Ещё шаг, и ещё, пока не появляется смутная тревога, а занесённую над очередной доской ступню пронзает короткая боль, предупреждающая об опасности. 

«Хорошо, хорошо, я понял», — проносится в голове Отабека, и он пропускает эту доску, предпочитая ей другую, на вид менее надёжную, но с даром не поспоришь. Скрип кажется ему оглушительным, но шархи знает, что инстинкт вопил бы изо всей силы, как если бы он пожелал сжать влажной ладошкой оголенный провод. Уже отталкиваясь от скрипучей доски, и преодолевая пустоту разрыва, шархи вдруг понимает, что предыдущая не выдержала бы его веса, и он ухнул бы прямо в пропасть, сорвавшись на такой пустяковой фигне. 

— Держись крепче, я уже близко, — кричит Отабек, преодолевая больше половины моста. 

Голос, который он слышит на той стороне, по-прежнему полон истеричных нот.

— Быстрее, блять, быстрее! — кричит тонкий, почти девчачий голос, и Бека взаправду спешит, ступая так осторожно, как только может, подбираясь к самому краю, на котором виднеются побелевшие от напряжения фаланги пальцев.

«Всего два шага не дошёл», — понимает шархи, — «поторопился и решил, что близко, дуралей!»

— Я почти, — оповещает громко и уверенно Отабек, оглядываясь, и спешно пытаясь сообразить, как лучше вытащить застрявшего пацана, — не паникуй только. Сейчас вытащим тебя.

Отчего-то в голову лезет мысль о том, как нужно вытаскивать провалившихся под лёд, и Бека готов на эти риски. Если идея плоха, он почувствует, можно не сомневаться. Оставшиеся целыми три доски выглядят достаточно надёжными, чтобы выдержать вес двоих, нужно лишь правильно распределить его.

— Чего ты возишься так долго?! — злится мальчишка, переставляя руки на доске.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — отзывается шархи, ложась на доски, подбирая под себя ноги и заглядывая в провал, первым делом перехватывая взгляд ярких, зелёных и очень злых глаз.

— Держись за меня, взбирайся, а я буду тащить тебя на себе, — сохраняя спокойствие в интонации, говорит Отабек, наклонившись вперёд и перехватывая напряжённые руки за предплечья.

— Не выдержат! — мальчишка качает головой. На вид ему лет тринадцать, пятнадцать максимум, и он тощий как сама смерть, зато хватка сильная, раз провисев тут неизвестное количество времени не разжал рук.

— Выдержат, — уверенно заявляет Бека, подтягивая пацана на себя, — главное — не отпускай. 

— Хрена с два! — упрямо шипит мальчишка, с трудом заставляя себя отлепить пальцы от края перекладины и ухватиться за держащие его руки.

Это занимает больше времени, чем рассчитывал Отабек, но вскоре, они уже вдвоём сидят на ненадёжном островке над пропастью.

— Надо убраться отсюда, — тяжело дыша, замечает Отабек.

— А то я сам не догадался, — недружелюбно отзывается пацан.

Шархи смотрит на него внимательно, а малолетняя язва даже не думает стушеваться под тяжёлым взглядом человека, только что вытащившего его. «Малолетка, что с него взять», — решает Бека, и осматривается. Пара дощечек всего в шаге от них, и край земли уже здесь.

— Подожди, я первый, — он тянется вперёд, чтобы попробовать ступить на ближайшую из них, когда чувствует крепкую хватку на рукаве кожаной куртки, с которой расстался лет пяток назад.

— Осторожней, — серьёзно замечает спасённый мальчишка, и Бека кивает, уверенно, но неторопливо переступая совсем небольшое расстояние, и перешагивая, протягивает ему руку.

Пацан хватается за ладонь и перепрыгивает остаток лестницы, оказываясь на твёрдой поверхности. Земля, что спокойно выдерживала вес Отабека, начинает осыпаться под его мышиным весом, а инстинкт вопит внутри шархи, вынуждая его вытолкнуть мальчишку вперёд, дальше на твёрдую землю, к тропинке, в десять шагов ведущей к калитке.

— Куда ты влип, пацан? — вздыхает тяжело Отабек, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, как верёвочный мост падает в пропасть.

— Я не пацан, — огрызается тот.

Бека наклоняет голову. В Лабиринте невозможно солгать, но и половая принадлежность не меняется.

— Хм, ты не против, если я взгляну?

— Взглянешь? — мальчишка поднимает в изумлении светлые брови и настораживается. — На что взглянешь, извращенец?

— На твоё настоящее лицо, — терпеливо поясняет Отабек. Странно, он же чувствует в нём кровь шархи, почему тот не знает элементарных основ?

— А что, ты меня сейчас как-то не так видишь? — пацан хмурится сильнее, утыкаясь тяжёлым взглядом в Отабека, но это едва ли на него действует.

— Ты выглядишь на двенадцать, — честно отзывается он, — волосы до плеч, футболка с тигром, рваные джинсы.

Мальчишка словно не верит ему, осматривает себя и злится. 

— Ты меня накалываешь, а?! Я же вижу...

— Мы по-разному видим реальность Лабиринта, ты же шархи, должен это знать.

— Кто шархи — я?! — мальчишка вскидывает брови и закатывается от смеха. Он смеётся долго, но выглядит при этом совершенно умильно, отчего Бека думает, что был бы не против смотреть на это ещё и ещё.

— Я не могу быть шархи, это все знают — у меня отец наполовину эльф, а у эльфов и шархи не может быть детей!

— Может быть, я ошибся, — покладисто соглашается Отабек, решив не рассказывать о том, в каком виде сюда прибывают эльфы. — В любом случае, можно, я взгляну на твой настоящий облик?

— Не жалко, — отмахивается тот, и Бека раздвигает слои реальности.

Мальчишка не соврал, видимо: так, как Отабек видит его сейчас, тот выглядел в свои реальные двенадцать-пятнадцать. Сейчас на больничной койке лежал парень лет двадцати, с короткой стрижкой, подключенный к аппарату жизнеобеспечения.

«Коматозник», — понимает Отабек и выныривает в реальность Лабиринта.

— Что ты помнишь последнее?

Пацан открывает рот и выдаёт:

— Я нарвался на колючку, когда пытался вскрыть чужие занорики!

Замерев в шоке, он прикрывает себе рот и в испуге смотрит на Отабека. Впрочем, испуг быстро сменяется осознанием, и он, прищурившись, продолжает:

— Меня зовут Юра! — заминка, и снова, — мне двадцать три!

— Это же Лабиринт, здесь нельзя солгать, — Бека смотрит на парня, выглядящего как малолетка, и вздыхает. Он чувствует собрата острее некуда, но, может быть, это состояние Юры даёт такой эффект? Хотя, если он верно помнит из курса биологии, фактор Аэллана может и не проявиться у потомков эльфов во втором поколении.

В подтверждение своих мыслей Бека заглядывает в Юру уже иначе, чтобы увидеть его класс и определить, есть ли в нём классическая магия.

— Это я уже понял, — кивает Юра и засовывает руки в карманы, — ну, и есть выход из этого Лабиринта?

— Позади тебя, — ошарашенно отвечает Бека. — Ты каким-нибудь творчеством занимаешься?

— Ага, — кивает ему мальчишка, направляясь по тропинке к плетёной двери.

— Рисуешь? — предполагает Отабек, размышляя, почему он видит такой большой искусственный канал для Силы, пока до него не доходит, что именно так и смотрится имеющийся у ломовика сокет.

— Танцую, — фыркает Юра.

Кроме канала для Силы в нём хорошо виден большой, яркий Огонь Барда и внушительная Тень Вора, и шархи с трудом может представить себе, на что способна такая разносторонняя личность. Зато вообразить причину его попадания на больничную койку дело совсем нетрудное.

Дверь совсем близко, и Бека приоткрывает её для едва знакомого парня, кивая на две дюжины ступеней, ведущих наружу.

— Ты, вроде, парень неплохой, — замечает в дверях Юра, — выпьешь со мной пива?

— Как мне тебя найти? — соглашается Отабек, ловя довольную усмешку, и напоминая себе о том, что Юра младше его всего на три года.

— Я сам тебя найду, — усмехается Юра, — у меня талант находить людей. Нужно только хорошо сосредоточиться, и вот — я уже на месте.

— И как тебя с таким талантом спецслужбы не загребли, — вздыхает Бека, когда Юра подмигивает ему и скрывается в дверном проходе, бодро шагая по ступенькам.

Действительно, и с чего это он взял, что не загребли?..

Пять дней спустя Отабек сидит в баре и потягивает тёмное пиво. У него первый выходной, и место выбрано просто отличное: иллюзия старинного погреба поддерживается весьма качественным голо-проектором, прохлада — кондиционером. По телевизору показывают вставки олимпийских игр, и Бека смотрит их бездумно, размышляя о чём-то своём. Ему кажется, что там, на экране, он видел знакомое лицо, но память на лица у шархи просто отвратительная, поэтому он не позволяет себе замечтаться об этом.

— Ну, говорил же, что найду, — раздаётся уверенно сбоку, и на стул рядом опускается белобрысый парень. Бека сверяет его придирчиво с изображением на экране и уточняет с некоторым сомнением:

— Юра, а как твоя фамилия?

Заливистый смех служит ему ответом.


End file.
